


Ucząc cię miłości

by Nocturia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturia/pseuds/Nocturia
Summary: Na pewnej imprezie życie Sanjiego odmieniło się na zawsze. Co ma z tym wspólnego Ace, aktor branży... Nietypowej?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	Ucząc cię miłości

Pogoda często lubi z nas drwić. Gdy jesteśmy smutni – słońce oślepia nas swoimi bezwstydnie jasnymi promieniami. Kiedy chcemy zrobić imprezę w plenerze, bądź pewny, że będzie padać albo co najmniej się ochłodzi. Tak też było tego parnego i dusznego dnia. Sanji Black szedł do parku z uśmiechem na ustach, pozwalając, by promienie słoneczne grzały jego ramiona i twarz, czasami odgarniając blond grzywkę z oczu i odsłaniając dziwnie zakręconą brew. Nie spodziewał się tego, co miał później usłyszeć.

\- To koniec, Sanji – rudowłosa Nami, dotychczas jego dziewczyna, popatrzyła na niego swymi pięknymi oczyma barwy czekolady. – Po prostu coś się wypaliło.

Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przecież jeszcze wczoraj obsypywał ją prezentami i pocałunkami, jeszcze wczoraj przygotował jej kolejną kolację od serca. Kochał wszystkie kobiety, lecz Nami była _tą szczególną,_ więc oprócz jego zwyczajowej miłości do tego gatunku miał jeszcze dla niej dodatkową porcję uczuć, czyli niemal kochał ją podwójnie, o ile to było możliwe. _Nami, dlaczego…_

\- Żegnaj – odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła maszerować w stronę wyjścia z parku. – Ach, mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz, jeśli zatrzymam prezenty?

Był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by wydusić z siebie chociaż jedno słowo. Pokręcił jedynie głową w odpowiedzi. Nami skinęła i odeszła pewnym krokiem, a jej długie włosy falowały i lśniły w słońcu jak peleryna otulające zgrabne ciało. Sanji przysiadł ciężko na ławce, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Bał się tej chwili od zawsze, dlatego tak bardzo dbał o dziewczynę, której zdobycie zajęło mu niemal kilka lat wzlotów i upadków. Kilka lat dla pół roku związku… Dlaczego bycie szczęśliwym ma tak wysoką cenę? Jedna jednostka cierpienia jest mniej warta niż jednostka szczęścia?

W tym momencie dla Sanjiego Blacka życie się skończyło.


End file.
